O Happy Day
by Geust
Summary: Крушение бога коридорной вселенной.


К семнадцати годам Дэвид Карофский затвердил три истины.

Первая. Нельзя бить тех, кто сильнее тебя или выше положением – они могут ответить.

Вторая. Нельзя бить девчонок – они не дадут.

Третья. Всех остальных бить можно.

С осознанием этих истин он поддерживал в своем узком социуме положение могучего самца, на котором, по его мнению, тысячелетиями держался миропорядок, и никто не имел права пошатнуть его уверенность именно в таком строении вселенной. Позиция силы была проверена и однозначно верна. Каждый должен был находиться на своем месте. Слабый должен был подчиняться сильному. Выбивающиеся из общего миропорядка подлежали жесткому перевоспитанию вплоть до истребления. Боятся – значит, уважают, мыслил он.

Неделю-две назад один из ключевых объектов, подлежащих истреблению, снова подал голос. Хотя борец за правильный миропорядок был уверен, что раз и навсегда выжил его с подконтрольной территории, вынудив на трусливое и постыдное бегство. Господин борец считал, что проявил недюжинное великодушие, позволив объекту самоудалиться. Хотя следовало бы его напоследок припугнуть и пришибить. Например. Но за пределами школы начиналась свободная зона, где водились неподконтрольные особи, попадающие под первое и второе правило, а дальше вообще были чужие территории, и там – увы – строить миропорядок было нельзя.

Шло время, и Карофский нашел себе новые объекты для припугивания и перевоспитания – не настолько интересные с точки зрения охоты, но достаточно дрожащие, чтобы шпынять их за четырехглазость, отметки, достижения в шахматах или игре на арфе.

Пока.

От знакомых до предельной точки раздражения визгливых трелей снова не задребезжали стекла в музыкальном классе. Большей частью трели терялись в завываниях девок-хористок и подгавкиваниях их дружков, но чуткие рецепторы (в просторечии уши), годами натренированные на распознаваниях объектов-подлежащих-обработке, отлично вычленяли дефектные звуки неопределенной половой принадлежности.

Не представлялось только случая изловить объект и напомнить ему, где раки зимуют, кто на бугре главный и чьи в лесу шишки. То есть навешать наконец так, чтобы объект сгинул там, куда сбежал, и более не возвращался.

Здесь таких никогда не жаловали. Всем стоило бы запомнить. Чудеса толерантности пусть останутся в интернетах и речах политиков. Не здесь. Не на его территории. Никогда.

Очередной очкарик получил по очкам. За своими разъяренными мыслями Карофский не забывал следить за миропорядком.

И вот – счастливый день! – объект наконец показался на тропе войны, пролегавшей через коридор первого этажа – территории массового брожения, опоздания, встреч и столкновений, быстрых разговоров и владычества блюстителей правильного миропорядка.

Счастливый день, удачный час.

Благостный и уверенный в себе победитель хаоса, господин владыка Карофский покинул раздевалку и выплыл на свою территорию, двигаясь, как ледокол среди суетливых людских тел, которые лишь помеха на его правильном пути… и нате вам!

Он замер посреди коридора, широко раскинув руки и преграждая путь метущимся массам.

- Экая встреча, братан! – громко воскликнул Карофский.

Где-то позади с отрешенно-заинтересованным видом замерла девчонка-чирлидер, меланхолично жующая жвачку, что твоя корова, - она прижимала к себе тетради, но по виду ее нельзя было сказать, что она умеет читать-писать и вообще мыслить – всего лишь заинтересовалась происходящим. А, возможно, и нет, она просто хотела пройти, но грядущая коррида явно мешала.

Объект, подлежащий уничтожению, двигался навстречу с малозаметным, но все же ускорением, будто брал разбег на таран. И, похоже, не моргал, выжигая себе путь взглядом. Выглядело тупо.

Девчонка-чирлидер склонила голову набок, делая в уме ставки, тореадор или бык.

- Что, голубятню закрыли? Зоопарк на карантине? Цирк уехал? Папкины денежки кончились? – грохотал Каровский по мере приближения объекта.

Он знал все маневры, которые сейчас будут совершены: объект попробует ужом проскользнуть мимо, а не тут-то было, - его швырнут холеным мурлом на железные дверцы шкафчиков, а потом, может, схватят за шиворот и потащат чистить это самое мурло, и стандартным забросом в помойку дело уже не закончится, потому что не эффективно.

- Отвали, Карофский, - сквозь зубы выплюнул объект, двинув его плечом в плечо.

Борец за миропорядок и владыка коридора не сразу осознал, что этим внезапным ударом его сдвинули с места, но ступор от невероятности произошедшего длился доли секунды, - он прекрасно владел собой. И хотя слова еще не успели сформироваться в его голове, так как изначальный расчет был совсем на другую реакцию, оскорбленное сознание само развернуло его корпус, подняло его могучую длань и отвесило наглецу мощный шлепок под зад.

На этом кинопленка его жизни замедлила ход.

Отсчет пошел на секунды.

Он запомнил до того момента, как.

Объект замер.

Чирлидер проглотила жвачку и издала какой-то хрюкающий звук.

Гул в коридоре снизился на полтона.

Мыслительный процесс включился и начал вырабатывать грязные ядовитые реплики.

На лицо наползла кривая издевательская ухмылка.

Вот сейчас.

Объект развернулся и отступил назад. На шаг-другой… третий.

Карофский приготовился изречь те слова, которые уже сложились во фразы в его голове.

В тот же миг мощным хуком в челюсть снизу его отбросило на шкафчики.

Железные дверцы загрохотали все разом, будто звуковая волна от удара его головой об одну из них пошла дальше.

Каменный пол понёсся навстречу: Карофский рухнул оземь – второй удар за первым, от падения, и железный гул возмущенных дверец превратился в тёмный, тягучий шум в ушах.

«Вот я и умер», - мелькнуло у него в голове. Из воспоминаний о спортивных травмах ничего похожего не всплывало, разве что когда ему несколько раз прилетало шайбой в лоб, но это по ощущениям было несколько иначе, а главное, без мерзкого привкуса поражения.

Сквозь звуковую пелену он расслышал нежный баритон тренера Бист, которая сперва проворковала «Однако…», а потом прямо в мозг Карофского рявкнула: «Ты – в санчасть!» - и кому-то в сторону: «А ты - к директору!» - и принялась поднимать его своими удивительными женскими руками, которыми можно быть львам пасти рвать. Вроде, кто-то еще пришел ей на помощь, но это осталось за пределами сознания бога коридорной вселенной.

Опять что-то произошло – это Финн Хадсон понял с порога музыкального класса. Часть хористов – в основном барышни – увлеченно шепталась, зыркая по сторонам, мужская составляющая бродила туда-сюда и тоже, в общем-то, шепталась, но иначе – сурово, по-пацански.

С появлением Финна девочки задвигали локтями, толкая друг друга, пацаны заухмылялись. Пак подошел к нему вразвалочку, разве что не добавляя «йо-йо-йо» к каждому шагу, поручкался – эй, чувааак – и тоже как-то загадочно ухмыльнулся, а потом вернулся к трепотне с Арти и Майком как ни в чем не бывало.

- Что у вас тут опять? – недоуменно спросил Финн, сбрасывая спортивную сумку под стул. – Я же с тренировки. Не был, не видел, не привлекался, - добавил он для самооправдания, если за время его уважительного отсутствия в общих нелепых приключениях произошло что-то важное.

- Типа, он не знает, - сказал Пак, обращаясь к остальным и разводя руки.

- Типа, я не знаю. А что я не знаю? – Манера хористов из полной ерунды устраивать саспенс доводила до белого каления.

Девочки – кроме Бриттани – захихикали. Бриттани оставалась невозмутима – она жевала жвачку.

Да, до белого каления, однозначно.

- Думаю, мы должны сказать! – возгласила Рэйчел, поднимаясь.

- Думаю, не мы, - осадила ее Мерседес. – Пусть _он сам_ скажет.

- Скажет _кто_? Скажет _что_?

Финн начинал нервничать. Кто из этих женщин опять беременный? И кто счастливый несчастный отец?

Обводя взглядом хор, знающий некую Великую Тайну, он лихорадочно строил в голове всевозможные и даже невозможные пары из собравшихся, на всякий случай добавив в выборку и учителей, и школьного психолога, и тренеров… и кого бы еще, пока они не успели его шокировать?.. Мелькнула мысль, что у его мамы будет ребенок от его отчима, но как-то это было совсем невозможно… или?..

- Идет! – воскликнула Рэйчел, едва не подпрыгивая на месте и указывая пальцем на дверь.

«Должно быть, Шустер», - подумал Финн, не решаясь пока обернуться, чтобы догадка не подтвердилась, - «и Бист ждет от него ребенка. Ну, б_о_льшим меня не удивить.».

Хор зааплодировал. Рэйчел закричала «Ура, ура!». Пацаны одобрительно заулюлюкали. Потом все посрывались с мест и побежали создавать возбужденную суету и скученность вокруг одного человека – тут уже Финн обернулся: как банально, это были ни учитель и ни тренер рука об руку, объявляющие о своей помолвке, а всего лишь Курт, ну конечно же, Хаммел. Прошлый раз его так встречали, когда он перевелся обратно в эту школу, и с чего это вдруг опять женские восторги и фанфары – того и гляди на руках понесут.

Герой дня достаточно легко выскользнул из клубка обожателей, получив несколько ободряющих и увесистых похлопываний по спине, больше похожих на удары, какими помогают прокашляться, если подавился воздухом, - и Финн отметил, что выражение его раскрасневшегося лица отнюдь не излучало тот восторг, которым фонтанировали все вокруг.

Голос Рэйчел нарочито громко и наигранно воззвал к его чувству товарищества:

- Ну же, Финн! Разве ты не хочешь поздравить младшего брата с победой?

- С победой в чем? В конкурсе красоты? Я-то с тренировки, - напомнил он, - и до сих пор ничего не понимаю.

«Младший брат» развернулся на каблуках.

- Во-первых, Рэйчел, - начал он тоном проповедника, - если речь зашла о родственных отношениях, то я _старший_ брат.

- Да? – недоуменно переспросила Рэйчел, переводя взгляд на Финна.

- Вообще-то да, - ответил за него Майк. – В день рождения Курта мы еще ходили на баскетбольный матч, помните? Хотя тебя не было, вроде. Ты с кем-то встречалась или типа того.

Курт кивнул ему и продолжил:

- А во-вторых, я не считаю произошедшее событие достойным такого чествования. Я его вообще не считаю событием, прямо скажем. Особенно после выговора от школьной правящей верхушки с угрозой занесения в личное дело.

- Ну ты неправ… - начала было Мерседес, но Финну было достаточно недомолвок – он готов был перейти на крик, лишь бы ему объяснили, что ж таки произошло.

- Блин, что он сделал-то? – воскликнул он, пепеля взглядом хористов. - Что ты сделал?

- Так ты и правда не знаешь? – искренне удивилась Тина.

Финн сдался и сел на стул.

- Обалдеть мы все здесь телепаты.

Рэйчел хлопнула в ладоши.

- Наш Курт. Сегодня! Дал отпор! Кому? – Театральная пауза – все ухмылялись.

- Дэйву Карофскому, - подала голос жвачная Бриттани.

- Да! – Рэйчел опять едва не подпрыгнула. – И я считаю, это повод…

- Погодите, - прервал ее Финн. – Дал отпор в каком смысле?

- В прямом, - ответил Арти. – Врезал ему.

- Как здорово: все говорят за меня, - проворчал с крайнего стула Курт.

Финн замер, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Но где-то в информации была ошибка, мешающая ее обработке. Он снова обвел взглядом хористов – каждого по очереди, кто находился в поле его зрения, и сфокусировался на теперь уже очевидном и ему герое дня.

Герой дня вращал пальцами ручку, как барабанщики вращают палочки, и его надменный детский профиль имел традиционное выражение пастыря убогих и умалишенных.

Нет, это не укладывалось в голове. Что угодно, кроме этого. Наорать, смыться, даже расставить по всему коридору сенсорные капканы, реагирующие на приближение Карофского, - в это Финн еще мог поверить, но не в то, что эта субтильная особь могла дать _физический_ отпор здоровенному молодчику.

- Как врезал? Чем? – переспросил Финн, переводя взгляд на холеные ручки Курта, нервно вращавшие пищущий прибор.

- Как. С ноги, - просто ответил Сэм с верхнего ряда стульев.

С ноги.

Финн передвинулся ближе.

- Доктор Джон Мартенс помог мне, - пояснил Курт, поднимая на него абсолютно честный и от этого совершенно не вызывающий доверия взгляд.

- Это еще что за хрен такой? – спросил Финн.

- Марка обуви. Не тупи, Хадсон, - отозвалась Сантана.

А, ну да. Курт носил тяжелую обувь. Время от времени. Что при общем его бабском стиле выглядело нормально, но ощущалось странно. Но одного веса и размера обуви было недостаточно, чтобы врезать Карофскому так, что это стало бы предметом всеобщего ликования – будто каждый лично наподдал Карофскому вместе с доктором Мартенсом.

Финн все еще не понимал и тупо пялился на ботинки Курта.

- Он правда это сделал, - добавила Сантана. – Бриттани видела.

Финн переключил внимание на нее.

- Прямо ногой в челюсть, - подтвердила Бриттани. – Почти с места. Как одиннадцатиметровый забил. Если бы у Карофского вместо головы был мяч, он бы вылетел из коридора и улетел бы за пределы школьного двора… Здорово так.

- Неплохая растяжка, ага, - одобрительно отозвался Майк с другого края верхнего ряда стульев.

- Курт хороший футболист, - добавила Бриттани с такой интонацией, будто обращалась не к окружающим, а к существам, видимым ей одной, и они, несомненно, также должны были быть в курсе последних катастроф из жизни школы.

Во блин. Во блин!

- Во блин! – воскликнул Финн, снова оборачиваясь к Курту. Тот сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, но опять пошел красными пятнами не то от смущения, не то от недовольства (второе Финн более предполагал). – Карофский не в реанимации, я надеюсь?

- Их величество изволят отдыхать от нанесенных травм в медпункте. И, - тут Курт обратил на Финна испытующий взгляд, - _наших_ родителей вызовут к директору. Когда они вернутся, разумеется.

- Наших? То есть обоих?..

- То есть да. – Курт выдержал паузу, поискав подсказки на потолке, и добавил. – В отсутствие родителей либо опекунов, думаю так, ответственность за проступки одних детей ложится на других, по старшинству, а тут такая нелепая ситуация возникла, что ты ведь никак не можешь взять ответственность на себя, верно?..

И поставил на Финна свои пугающие кошачьи глаза. Пак, подсевший к Финну справа, хмыкнул.

Издевка, понял Финн. Как бы намек на что-то. На что-то, что он должен был сделать и не сделал. Или на что-то еще. Или… блин, почему этот чувак не может выражать свои мысли однозначно и ясно?

- Типа, я должен сказать, что это я врезал Карофскому, а не ты? – осторожно предположил Финн. – Так ведь были свидетели…

Глаза Курта сделали попытку закатиться и вернулись на прежнее место, держа Финна под прицелом.

- Наперед я буду проверять содержимое твоего рюкзака перед уходом в школу: не забыл ли ты мозги, - ответил Курт очень серьезно.

Финн задумался. Это было отвратительно. Его все время заставляли думать над своими поступками. А ведь раньше он жил легко и просто… он просто жил! Не терзался муками совести, или чем там обычно терзаются, когда вот так.

Курт отвернулся и принялся выводить каракули в тетради. Он потерял интерес к разговору. Прочая часть хора тоже была занята кто чем. Рэйчел щедро и громко улыбалась телефону, внутри которого басила очередная жертва ее мистических чар. Мистер Шустер задерживался.

Нелепая тягучая пауза висела в воздухе. Пак ткнул кулаком под ребра.

- Я это, - неловко и вполголоса заговорил Финн, разглядывая свои руки, сцепившиеся в замок, - наверное, я должен был быть там, чтобы сам… чтобы постоять за тебя… да? Ну, типа, я обещал, и не это…

Внутренний счетчик успел отсчитать рождение, жизнь и смерть микровселенной, прежде чем Курт ответил, все еще не поднимая головы от тетради:

- Если честно, то я никогда не рассчитывал на твою защиту. Не в претензию, Финн, а просто. Ну. Я подумал, что могу постоять за себя.

- Ихний Дальтон интереснее, чем мы себе представляли, - со смешком буркнул Пак из-за плеча Финна. – Там есть бойцовский клуб.

Они с Арти коротко рассмеялись.

Финну было не до смеха.

Думать. Его все время заставляют думать.

В данный момент он задумался о том, что, оказывается, его задело, что он больше не рыцарь на белом чем-нибудь там – защитник униженных и оскорбленных, который красиво и неожиданно возникает темным силуэтом в конце школьного коридора в тот самый момент, когда Карофский и его шайка заносят кулаки для удара или химические коктейли для выплеска в несчастных жертв. А он бы уверенными ответными ударами и меткими словами остановил этих бандюков, расшвырял бы их веером по коридору, и дюжина девочек-чирлидеров прыгала бы, демонстрируя упругие задницы под короткими юбочками, и визжала бы от восторга, а потом бросалась бы целовать Финна и почти носить на руках (или даже не почти! Когда еще девчонки на руках носят). А хлюпик Хаммел стоял бы рядом с этими красавицами (в мужской форме чирлидера, да) и по-дурацки бы аплодировал, как он делал раньше, - прижав локти к бокам, а потом – ну, Финн-то его знает, - наверняка поцеловал бы его в щеку от переизбытка благодарности, но суровый мужик Финн Хадсон, конечно, отверг бы эти телячьи нежности, потому что…

В общем, всё, конец фантазиям, хлюпик может постоять за себя. Более чем. Да, Финн отлично помнил его вброс на футбольном матче.

- А чо ты раньше-то ему не врезал? Ну, Карофскому, - спросил он Курта.

- Мысли логически, - ответил Курт, - насилие порождает насилие. Ну врезал бы я ему раз, он бы собрал своих громил, и тут бы я не отделался легким испугом…

- Мы бы за тебя вступились! – сказал Арти.

- Пасти бы порвали, не вопрос! – с горячностью добавил Пак.

Они с большим интересом следили за беседой, и откуда-то сверху нависал Сэм, как белоголовый орлан.

- …и была бы такая драка, что нас всех бы выперли из школы на фиг с волчьими билетами, - уверенно заявил Курт. – Кому из вас оно надо? Тебе, Сэм? Или тебе, Ной?

Пак был уверен, что уж ему-то это точно не было надо, так как приводы за ним уже числились. Он замотал головой.

- Думаешь, после сегодняшнего случая он не соберет свою шоблу? – спросил Сэм.

- Возможно. Но, блин, мне так это все надоело, я просто не сдержался, - Курт скорчил гримасу.

- Что же такого он сделал тебе сейчас, что ты наконец вызверился?

- Карофский шлепнул его по заду, - сказала Бриттани. Она пребывала в своих ноосферах, но почему-то умудрялась врываться в реальный мир в самые неожиданные моменты.

Все обернулись к ней практически с одинаковыми выражениями недоумения на лицах, затем – как по команде – обернулись к Курту.

- Спасибо, Бриттани, - процедил он сквозь зубы, сердито щурясь.

- Карофский получил заслуженно! – воскликнула Рэйчел, не то пытаясь обратить на себя внимание (раз уж она закончила говорить по телефону), не то пытаясь оправдать Курта.

- Я б убила, - констатировала Мерседес.

Рэйчел приготовилась встать, чтобы двинуть очередную речь об общей сплоченности и героизме, ее рот уже открылся в ободряющей улыбке, а легкие заполнились воздухом восторга от собственной идеальности, но Курт предупреждающе поднял руки.

- Хорош! - рявкнул он так, что она с открытым ртом села обратно. - Закрыли тему.

Финн хотел было что-то еще сказать – он прекрасно помнил, что во время первого выступления хора перед всей школой Курт сам отвесил ему тот еще шлепок по заду – но решил, что тогда был совсем не тот случай, и все это было ради публики, на эмоциях, и вообще не обидно и по-дружески, хотя, если смотреть с другой стороны…

Он готов был поклясться, что не произнес ни слова вслух, но почему-то снова был под прицелом свирепого взгляда сводного брата – старшего, на минуточку, и до возвращения родителей было еще три дня.

- В принципе, обращайтесь, - сказал старший пугающе безличным голосом, -.если что.

- Если что _что_? – переспросил Финн, не совсем уверенный, что слова не застряли у него в горле. Блин, почему этот человек не мог выражать свои мысли ясно!

- Ну, там, футбол. Если. Надо.

- Чо-чо, футбол? Сдрисни, Хадсон, - Пак подтолкнул Финна на соседний стул, садясь между ним и Куртом.

- Не борзей, Пакерман, - возмутился Финн, но отсел.

- Я хочу с чуваком за футбол перетереть, ясно?

- Может, с ним сперва перетрет капитан команды? – Финна бесцеремонность Пака доводила иногда до такой степени, что хотелось ему врезать промеж глаз.

- Капитан перетрет с ним дома. А я сейчас.

На сём Пак демонстративно повернулся к Финну спиной и начал оживленную беседу «за футбол», участие Курта в которой сводилось к медленным и не сказать чтобы особо сознательным кивкам. То ли он слушал, то ли начинал засыпать.

- Хадсон! – выкрикнул мистер Шустер.

Финн аж подпрыгнул.

- Чего я-то опять!

- Прости, Финн, - поправился Шустер. – Я хотел сказать: Хаммел!

Мужичье подавилось смешками.

- Отсутствует! – мигом отозвался Курт.

- И правда, какая разница, - свирепо буркнул себе под нос Финн.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Рэйчел, сидевшая все это время во втором ряду где-то между ним и Паком, переместилась на стул рядом с Мерседес и оказалась ровно позади Курта. Финн готов был поспорить, что она не просто так впилась взглядом ему в затылок и явно посылает какие-то телепатические флюиды. Но Курт, разумеется, ничего не чувствовал, насмешливо глядя на Шустера.

- Я надеюсь, - начал тот свою нравоучительную речь, - что произошедшее сегодня – о чем вы все, конечно, в курсе…

- О да, спасибо, - перебил его Курт.

- …я не давал тебе слова, Курт, - так вот, я надеюсь, произошедшее сегодня больше не повторится. Это вопиющее хулиганство, скажу я вам…

- …это статистика.

- …не давал тебе слова! И я вовсе не рад, что хор замешан в подобном инциденте.

- Да мы не то чтобы против, - подал голос Сэм. – По крайней мере, одной звездочкой неудачников на нашем фюзеляже будет меньше.

Хор одобрительно загудел. Мистеру Шустеру пришлось хлопнуть нотами по роялю.

Рэйчел, последние 10 минут старательно изучавшая внутренний мир Курта телепатическим методом через затылок, пришла к выводу, что.

- Я могла бы влюбиться в тебя, - максимально сладострастно прошелестела она на ухо Курту.

- Не надо, - сухо отрезал он, силой воли удерживая себя от падения со стула и побега за пределы опасной зоны.

Этот ответ полностью утвердил Рэйчел в ее мнении. «Я вновь несчастно влюблена!», - подумала она с восторгом. Осознание новых, ранее не пробованных переживаний наполняли ее предощущением небывалого творческого подъема, который, несомненно, принесет миру музыкальные шедевры от автора и исполнителя – о, спасибо, это моя коллекция Грэмми и Оскаров, все не поместились, в кладовке есть еще… - мисс Рэйчел Берри, встречайте!

Тем более от Курта исходил приятный аромат льдистой чопорности стоимостью во столько-то нулей (европейское качество, не экспортный вариант), - не то что от этих. Всех. Них.

Рэйчел осуждающе посмотрела на затылок Финна. Затылок был космат. В отличие от объекта ее нынешней неземной любви. Который с таким милым скрипом отодвинул стул от прицела ее влюбленного взгляда.

Шустер закончил читать нотации и уже раздавал ноты.

- Разучим две песни к пасхальному концерту, - говорил он вполне миролюбивым тоном. – Одну мы уже исполняли – просто поменяем акценты… Вторая – госпел, ее вы наверняка тоже знаете… Да, Мерседес, это будет твой звездный час.

- Ура, - пробасила Мерседес.

- O Happy Day – «Счастливый день». Она не так проста, как вы видели в кино… если видели.

- Я видела «Шрека», – задумчиво произнесла Бриттани. Ей ничего не ответили. Это было проще, чем тратить время на проникновение в ее альтернативную вселенную.

Хористы воззрились в ноты, делая вид, что понимают в них что-то кроме букв, а Пак не понимал и буквы.

- Мерседес солирует, как я уже сказал, - продолжил мистер Шустер, - вторыми голосами к ней идут Рэйчел… и Курт, да. Также усилим мужской хор… должно выйти интересно…

Рэйчел встала, недоуменно глядя в ноты.

- Мистер Шустер! – воскликнула она. – Вы перепутали наши с Куртом партии. Моя _ниже_.

- Всё верно, Рэйчел. Сядь.

Но Рэйчел не собиралась сидеть и молчать даже во имя своей новообретенной любви.

- Я смирилась, что солировать будет Мерседес, - в конце концов, и у нее должны быть свои пятнадцать минут славы, тем более госпелы – музыка черных…

- …а мы зажжем с хава-нагила на Ханнуке, - ржакнул Пак. Рэйчел проигнорировала его выпад, продолжив:

- …но! Я считаю такое распределение партий неправильным и сексистским!

- Я приму твое мнение к сведению, Рэйчел, - ответил мистер Шустер, явно не настроенный на дебаты. – Сейчас сядь.

Она возмущенно села и принялась в уме выстраивать гневную речь, которую произнесет перед Шустером и всем классом в конце урока. Он же невозмутимо продолжил:

- Вторая песня – The One "U2". Помним? Помним. Отдадим должное Тине, - это старый добрый рок, это ее стиль, она будет первым голосом. А дуэтом с ней споет…

Арти расправил плечи.

- …Курт.

Арти сник.

- Мистер Шу! – возмутился Пак. – Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но не много ль чести нашему герою?..

- Я сорву голос, - убежденно произнес Курт.

- Ничего ты не сорвешь, - раздраженно ответил Шустер. – Считай это исправительными работами на благо школы.

- Можно, я все же проведу полную дезинфекцию в кабинете мисс Сильвестр, как предложил директор Фиггинс? – с робкой издевкой предложил Курт. – Это тоже будет на благо школы.

- Хватит, Хаммел. Подготовка к пасхальному концерту нагрузит тебя в достаточной мере, чтобы ты перестал калечить людей. И – нет, Рэйчел, мы ничего не будем обсуждать. Мерседес, иди сюда.

Мистер Шустер был зол – перечить ему не стоило. Мерседес молча спустилась с верхнего ряда стульев и пошла к роялю, Рэйчел молча затаилась на своем месте, а Пак наклонился к Финну и, почти не размыкая губ, пробормотал:

- Чувак, если ты таки имеешь на него виды, - он скосил глаза на Курта, который как бы не должен был понять эту знаковую азбуку, - то основательно подумай, кто будет сверху. Сдается мне, это будешь не ты.

- Охренел ты, Пакерман. Пересядь на фиг, - таким же манером пробормотал ему в ответ Финн, сжимая кулаки и меняясь с Паком местами.

- Я тебя предупредил, ага, - мрачно кивнул Пак. И Арти тоже мрачно кивнул. На сидящих позади Сэма и Майка Финн не стал даже оборачиваться, потому что они бы наверняка тоже. И даже Куинн бы наверняка. Клуб извращенцев. Хаммелопоклонники.

…И какого черта он поменялся с Паком местами?..

- Три-четыре! – скомандовал мистер Шустер.

- Oh happy daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! – затянула Мерседес.

Курт легонько толкнул Финна кулаком в плечо – почти неощутимо – и даже не обернулся, только ухмыльнулся, будто ему рассказали несмешной анекдот, на который надо было вежливо среагировать.

Финн смирился. Он был младшим братом. И его не дадут в обиду. Если что.

- Отсюда, - подсказал Курт, указывая пальцем в ноты Финна.

- Oh happy daaaaaaaaaay… - обреченно завыл Финн.

До возвращения родителей оставалось три дня.


End file.
